


The Bus Ride Home

by lennyangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, hand holding, it's a cute idea I had and wanted to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: On the bus ride home, they hold hands





	The Bus Ride Home

On the bus ride home from a match, the Fukurodani team are tired. The boys flop in their seats, heads on chests or against windows. The up and coming Ace leans with his head on the head of the first year setter. Their chests rise and fall in sleepy unison. Their hands rest gently against each other, slim calloused fingers against larger calloused ones. Like the hands, the young men had been getting closer over time. Since a setter had come along that could handle Bokuto’s various eccentricities, he’d gotten rather attached. They often had lunch together, would do extra practice together, and even studied together. The young setter had been surprised by the attention, and then by the antics of his senior. However, he found Bokuto’s enthusiasm and passion admirable. He didn’t even mind his moods; they were easy to handle and made everyone admire him for handling them. Even the third years were in awe.

 

A quick turn on the road jolts the pair. They stay in their position, but their breathing is no longer rhythmic. Akaashi stares down at their hands, his heart beating fast. Bokuto tries his best to keep his breathing from hitching. But a gentle stroke against his hand sends his stomach into his throat. Akaashi's heart has stopped beating while he gently touches his pinky to the back of the older boy’s hand. It lurches back into motion as Bokuto gently turns his hand to hold Akaashi’s in his. He feels the older boys chest rising and falling rapidly beneath his head. Bokuto squeezes tightly against the smaller hand. Matching smiles spread across their young faces. 

 

As the bus pulls in, the two pull apart. But the conspiratorial smiles stay on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief, send help. I woke up at 1am and couldn't sleep. So I wrote stupid fluffy fanfiction. It's stupid and short but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr, threeshadesofanime


End file.
